


Take Me Dancing

by Totallynotashieldagent



Series: Prompts and Requests [26]
Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bar, Dancing, F/M, Reader is a mutant, Sass, everyones a mutant, kiss, pyrokinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: Reader meets Gambit in a bar





	Take Me Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - I want to go dancing with you

You looked around in the bar from where you sat, it was definitely a  _hole in the wall_  kinda place. A poker game went on in the corner and you asked the bartender for a cocktail. A few drunken people danced next to the jukebox and a part of you wanted to join them but you decided against it. 

 

The bar wasn't any ordinary place. It was filled with people of all sorts of abilities. It was more of a hideaway from the world for your kind. Mutants. 

 

Your powers were a bit on the dodgy side as you were still learning to get a handle on them; you could lose control when you got really emotional. You sipped your drink quietly and played with a flame on the tip of your finger. Pyrokinesis. That was your ability. The one thing you liked about this cursed  _talent_  was the way your eyes would glow with the flames. 

 

"That's a pretty thing you can do, sweetheart," A guy leaned against the stool next to you, "I'm Lance," He extended his hand but you only looked down at it and turned back to your drink

 

"Come on, pretty lady," Lance pushed, "I'm tryin' to rock your world,"

 

"Not interested," You sighed and took another sip 

 

"Why? You here with someone?" He leaned closer to you and half of you wanted to burn off his eyebrows but you stayed calm

 

"Like I said," You repeated, "Not interested," 

 

"Mon cher," A voice spoke loudly, "You didn't tell me you were coming tonight," 

 

You turned and were met with the most stunning set of eyes you'd ever seen, "I forgot to call,"

 

"You know her?" Lance's eyes flicked between you and the red-eyed man 

 

"Oh, she's Gambit's favourite dame," Remy said softly as he sat down beside you 

 

"Sorry man," Lance raised his hands in surrender, "I didn't know," 

 

"Quite the reputation," You chuckled as you turned to face the man 

 

"Name's Remy LeBeau," He said with a wink, "You can call me Gambit," 

 

"Now what makes you think I'd call you anything?" You smirked 

 

"Because Cherie," He smiled, "Gamit ain't no quitter," 

 

"Do you always talk in third person?" You laughed 

 

"Only when I'm talking to a étourdissant femme," Remy said softly and you couldn't help but be charmed but you rolled your eyes at his words even though a small smile tugged at your lips, "What can Gambit call you?"

 

You looked at him, thinking if you should tell him your real name or not, "Y/N," You whispered 

 

"Cher," His voice was velvety smooth, "Can Gambit buy you a drink?"

 

"I already have one," You showed him the one you were nursing in your hands 

 

"How about dinner then?" His smile,  _that_ _goddamn smile_ , You thought to yourself and nodded as you body reacted to his charm

 

"I'm not gonna be around this city for a long while," You shrugged

 

"We're already out, mon cher," Remy leaned closer, "The best time is now," 

 

You looked at his eyes and you'd only be lying to yourself if you said that you weren't at least curious about the mutant in front of you

 

"Try anything funny and I'll set you on fire," You threatened him as you paid for your drink

 

"Oh, mon amour," He smiled, "Gambit never goes where he ain't invited," 

 

The cold air hit you as soon as you exited the bar so you drew a small flame to keep yourself warm, you eyes changed it's natural colour to the flame's hue and needless to say, Remy was charmed.

 

"That's a mighty fine power, cher," He told you softly as you walked beside him, pulling you jacket tighter around yourself 

 

"Where to?" You smiled as you walked on an abandoned street; it was after midnight on a weekday, of course, everything was deserted 

 

"Wherever you heart vœux," Remy stated dramatically and you chuckled 

 

"Anywhere?" You cocked a brow and his grin made your heart beat a little faster, "I want you to... take me dancing," You challenged, "And  _if_  I like the way you move... I'll take you for dinner," 

 

"Mon cher, Gambit never let no dame pay when she's with him," He offered you his arm and you took it without a second thought

 

"Tell me something,  _Gambit_ ," You spoke his name with an added accent, "What was a gentleman like you doing in a place like that? What tricks you got up your sleeves?"

 

"Oh, Gambit really loves that expression," Remy's voice rumbled inside his chest and a shiver went through you, "And, cherie, I know the parfait place," 

 

"Lead the way, Mr LeBeau," You winked at him playfully and his smile faltered because you were ready to play his little game 

 

The short walk along one of many rivers and streams in New Orleans led you to an entirely different street. It wasn't that well lit but you could feel the bass in the ground beneath your feet. 

 

"We're here, cher," He told you softly and you saw a purple door in the alleyway

 

People were crowding at the entrance but Remy led you to the front of the line. The huge man at the door nodded at Remy and gave you a slight look before undoing the velvet rope and guiding you in.

 

"Like I said, quite the reputation," You smiled to Remy and as soon as the door opened, the loud music flooded your ears

 

You could feel the bass in your heart and the drumbeats in your stomach. The club was full of sweaty people that were covered in glitter; you couldn't resist moving along to the beat as your hips swayed ever so slightly. You wanted to tell him that he really delivered on your request but you knew that he wouldn't be able to hear you over the music. He tugged you towards the bar where the bartender handed you two drinks even though you hadn't ordered. 

 

Remy smirked and you ordered three shots. The first two, you drank without hesitation. The last one, you twirled in your hand and drank as well; while sucking on the lemon, you looked around and Remy's eyes followed your gaze. 

 

You jerked your head towards the floor and dragged him behind yourself. The alcohol wasn't getting you drunk, or even tipsy but it was enough to wash away your worries and anxieties. 

 

Remy's hand fell to your waist and you threw your head back on his shoulder as you began to sway with his body attached to yours. 

 

You moved his hands around yourself, pulling him closer to yourself with his chest pressed against your back, "You move like le diable, mon amour," Remy spoke in your ear and he felt your laugh in his chest 

 

At his comment, you turned to look at him, "There's a reason they call me Inferno," You leaned into his ear and you could've sworn that you  _felt_  him growl at your comment

 

When you leaned back, you let your hands warm just the slightest so your eyes would glow as well. A dull yellowish hue took over your eyes and the next thing you knew was that Remy was dragging you off the dancefloor. You held onto to his hand tightly as you followed him with a stupid grin on your face.

 

Through beaded curtains and a few doors, up the stairs and through another door, you found yourself in a house above the club. The music still flowing through the walls and the floor but not too loud.

 

"Inferno, is it, mon amour?" Remy's hands held you by your waist 

 

"El Diablo was taken," You giggled and he inched closer towards you, "What is this place?"

 

"Gambit's home," He told you softly as he brushed a stray hair and tucked it behind your ear

 

"You live above a club," You cocked a brow

 

"It's Gambit's building," He whispered and you felt his breath fan your lips, "Gambit would love to kiss you, cherie," 

 

"I'm not stopping him," You spoke in a low voice as you closed the gap between the two of you

 

His lips were electrifying and your spine shivered as you tasted him; vodka mixed with something spicy, something so distinctly  _him_. Remy's arms wrapped around your waist and pulled your closer than possible, there was no space between the two of you. When you finally broke apart to breathe, you looked into his stunningly peculiar eyes

 

"I'm so glad I asked you to take me dancing," You whispered as you kissed him again

**Author's Note:**

> i wholeheartedly blame allure_chan for my fixation on gambit 
> 
> Translations  
> mon amour - my love  
> mon cherie - my sweetheart  
> mon cher - my dear  
> étourdissant femme - stunning woman  
> vœux - wishes  
> parfait - perfect   
> le diable - the devil
> 
>  
> 
> leave a comment  
> share your feedback  
> give a request 
> 
> i live for your comments <3


End file.
